My Love
by taisaki ayusaka
Summary: Despues del Daimatou Enbu, la pelea con los dragones, etc...Gray siente a Juvia menos acosadora, a que se debera? sigan y lean...
1. Te darás cuenta de mi amor?

**Taiga:**Hola a todos los lectores venimos a presentarles esta historia que esperamos sea de su agrado verdad Misaki-nee...

**Misaki**: Claro Nee! Ojala les guste, y si es así, seguiremos escribiendo jejeje

**Taiga:**Por cierto esta es nuestra primera historia y sin mas que decir solo les digo

Disclaimer: Fairy tail y sus personajes no es de nosotros pertenece a su respectivo dueño xD blablabla bueno sigan con la historia

* * *

**MY LOVE**

**Te darás cuenta de mi amor?**

Luego de una gran batalla los magos de fairy tail celebran su triunfo contra los gremios y los dragones dando a conocer que fairy tail es el mejor gremio de todos... Todos celebraban excepto por cierta chica de cabellera azul que esta fuera del gremio

-ohhh Gray-sama no se qué hacer tu nunca me prestas atención /suspiro/No se qué hacer/

Gray Sale a tomar un respiro fuera del gremio cuando ve a Juvia sentada afuera...

-Oye! Juvia, que haces afuera? Porque no celebras con nosotros?

Juvia estaba cabizbaja muy pensativa acerca de como declarársele a Gray pero no encontraba una manera de hacerlo. De repente ella alza la mirada... Y ve en frente a Gray, entonces ella se sonroja.

- G-G-G-Gray-sama que hace usted aquí?!  
- Pues que haces tú aquí?, porque no celebras con nosotros?  
-/con mirada triste/no pues estaba tomando aire fresco es que ... Todo lo que paso ha sido tan rápido/muestra una media sonrisa/  
-/frunce el ceño/pero que cosas dices?, Todo rápido? A que te refieres Juvia?/le dice con mirada preocupada/.  
-Si Gray-sama/pensativa/es que primero estábamos en el Daimatou Enbu, luego la lucha con los dragones, la visión esa donde morías, luego el final de los juego ... Eso para mí ha sido muy rápido /sonríe con un triste mirada/  
- Solo no pienses en eso/se sienta delante de Juvia/ya paso Juvia, no hay porque hablar del pasado/sonríe de medio lado, recordando los láser atravesándolo/Juvia hay un futuro delante nosotros, solo no pensemos mas en el pasado.  
-Hai, Gray-sama!/con una sonrisa/

Entran al gremio y ven a todos celebrando en grande como siempre Eso se veían sillas volar cana como siempre tomando... Natsu y Erza luchando mientras que Lucy los miraba con una gotita en la cabeza... Happy regalándole pescado a charle mientras ella lo ignoraba etc... Como siempre parecía como nada hubiera ocurrido. Gray entra con Juvia en ese momento, Erza los ve camina hacia ellos y les pregunta.

- ustedes dos que hacían afuera...Por que se demoraron tanto  
- eh?/Un poco sonrojado/P-porque preguntas eso tan de repente Erza?! N-no estábamos haciendo nada realmente.../mira hacia otro lado avergonzado/  
-/da una risita con la mirada al piso y sonrojada/N-n-no Erza-san no estábamos haciendo nada solo estábamos platicando ...  
- /mira a Juvia/''jmm Juvia no está bien, hmmm que tiene,... Un momento, desde cuando me preocupo tanto por ella? Nah, no creo que sea nada importante, o si?'' Juvia Oye, e-estas bien?, Te noto extraña... Tienes algo?  
-''como hago para declararme yo amo mucho a Gray-sama no se qué hacer''Ohhh Gray-sama que te parece si no sentamos por allá en esa mesa se ve segura.../con una sonrisa lo mira ,pero lo ve pensativo/ehhh Gray-sama?Que tienes porque esa mirada tan pensativa?/lo mira preocupada/

Ambos se miran, pero al momento voltean a ver a lados diferentes, claramente cada uno sonrojado…

- Oh, c-claro Juvia vamos...''Porque demonios me estoy sonrojando tanto?''/Se sientan/Juvia, te noto extraña y no me vuelvas a decir que es por lo que ha pasado... Dime la verdad/La mira fijamente/

Juvia al ver la seriedad con la que lo mira se sonroja... Y trata de hablar pero no puede mientras tanto Gray espera la respuesta. Cuando de repente(sonido de algo cayendo y golpeado a alguien)Juvia gritando dice:

- GRAY-SAMA GRAY-SAMA!/lo sacude/mientras el esta inconsciente/


	2. Decision

**Taiga :**Hola despues de mas de una semana a mi nee-chan se le ocurre decirme esto ya que la vez pasada se habia desaparecido ._. asi que ponganle cuidado a ella..c:

**Misaki:** Bueno, aquí el capitulo 2 resubido, por cuestiones que como diría mi nee-chan Taiga, ''Cursis'', pues primero le sugerí que se hiciera un tanto romántico o bueno como quieran decirle, y pues Taiga-nee como que no estuvo muy de acuerdo pero bueno, aquí esta c: , disfruten!

**Taiga: **No es que no estuviera de acuerdo ella que es insegura xD no confía en mi :c…además no es que me gusten mucho ese tipo de historias y sin mas les digo disfruten! n_n

Disclaimer:los personajes no nos pertenecen, le pertencen a su respectivo dueño y bla bla bla ustedes ya se lo saben xD

* * *

**Decisión.**

Ya que en las típicas peleas del gremio, una silla voladora lo golpeo en toda la cabeza, Juvia lo mira preocupada Y pide ayuda. En ese momento Elfman y Mystogan (Jellal) la ayudan a llevarlo a su casa.

En la casa de gray...

Ahí se encontraba Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Elfman, Mystogan, y por supuesto Juvia. Wendy estaba revisando a Gray en la habitación del mismo, Juvia veía preocupada la situación pero Wendy dijo que estaría bien que solo fue un golpe y necesitaba descansar, todos suspiraron aliviados, Erza es la siguiente en hablar:

- Bueno alguien se tiene que quedar con gray para cuidarlo, así que... *es interrumpida por juvia*

- Juvia lo hará Erza-san.

Todos se sorprenden y hacen el típico "se gussssstan" sonrojando a la chica, Erza en ese momento dice:

- Bueno te lo dejamos Juvia, vámonos chicos...

Y así solo quedo Juvia cuidando a Gray. Juvia al ver que todos desaparecían a lo lejos ella inmediatamente entro a la casa y se dirigió a la cocina y sirvió un poco de agua también trajo un pañuelo con hielo, ya que Gray tenía un gran golpe en la cabeza... Al volver le puso el pañuelo y ella se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama observando cómo Gray dormía con calma. Entonces ella tomo un sorbo de agua y pensando en voz alta ya que pensaba que Gray estaba al parecer de ella ''dormido'' dijo:

- Ohhh Gray-sama ¿Qué debo hacer para que le pongas un poco de atención a Juvia?…. siempre te he amado, pero no he tenido la oportunidad para decírtelo, será que tú piensas igual? *dio un gran suspiro y tomo otro sorbo de agua*

…. Una voz rompe el sonido en la habitación…

-Oh Entonces era por eso que estabas así, ¿no es así, Juvia?

Juvia al escuchar a gray hablar lo voltea a mirar sonrojada hasta las orejas de la vergüenza, ya que ella no sabía que Gray la estuviese escuchando.

- *Sonrojada*G-g-gray-sama ¡estás bien! ¡Y-y-ya despertaste!, Me tenias realmente preocupada... *Tratando de evadir la pregunta hecha por gray y supremamente sonrojada*

-Oh sí, eso, Bueno y-ya desperté, pero me duele mucho la cabeza... *lo dice tocándose con una mano la cabeza*Pero... *Mira a Juvia con un poco de sonrojo* Entonces T-tu… ¿te quedaste cuidándome?..Y ¿q-que fue eso que acabas de d-decir, Juvia?

-E-E-Etto gray-sama sí, y-y-yo me quede a cuidarte, y-y-ya que los demás tenían cosas que hacer...

Gray hace un intento por sentarse en la cama, mientras Juvia en ese momento se levanta de la silla y se acerca a Gray ayudándolo a sentarse...

Cuando gray al fin se puede sentar en la cama, sus caras quedan extremadamente cerca...

-*Gray se da cuenta de sus cercanías he instantáneamente él se sonroja al ver los atributos de su compañera que estaba realmente muy cerca*...

-G-gracias Juvia, *le dice gray volteando su cara hacia otro lado avergonzado por su acto* Pero... ¿por qué no me respondes?

*La mira a los ojos viendo su pequeño sonrojo*

-Ehhh *Juvia agacha su mirada* ¿lo que acabo de decir?..B-b-bueno es que… Desde hace tiempo… En realidad desde el día en que nos conocimos yo me enamore de ti profundamente... Gray-sama… *hace una pequeña pausa*…Pero veo que no es así en tu caso Gray-sama…*Fija su mirada en algún lado del suelo, evitando ver el rostro de su amado…*

.

.

.

To Be Continued c:


	3. Por una falsa sonrisa

**Taiga:**por cuestiones que hubo con mi nee-chan resubimos el cap2 -.-...espero lo relean si es que quieren ...

**Misaki:** Se los dije, ella no se toma bien el papel de ser ''cursi'' ., asi que, yo en verdad _, c: espero que lo disfruten..

**Taiga:** xD no es mi culpa...bueno solo les digo disfruten y no olviden dejar algun review (tomatazos,criticas,felicitaciones,saludos etc)

Disclaimer:los personajes no nos pertenecen, le pertencen a su respectivo dueño y bla bla bla ustedes ya se lo saben xD

* * *

**Por una falsa sonrisa**

Hubo un silencio por parte del mago de hielo que estaba anonadado por lo que había dicho la peli azul**_, ''Entonces lo que decía erza y los murmullos de Happy y Lucy y las bromas de el cabeza de flama acerca de esto ¡eran ciertas!, pero... ¿Me gusta Juvia?, pues si es una chica linda, y mmm muy linda, ahhh? pero que cosas digo? ¡No soy un pervertido! pero entonces...'' _**Pensaba Gray mientras la chica de cabellera azul da un gran suspiro y empieza a sollozar, con sus manos tapándose la cara, al saber que el chico de hielo no le correspondía...

- J-Juvia, yo... yo n-no sé qué decirte... y-yo...

Gray al salir de sus pensamientos y ver a Juvia llorando se alarma y la abraza consolándola... y le dice:  
-J-Juvia... no llores por favor, s-solo, dame tiempo para pensarlo... te lo ruego, no llores... *ocultando su rostro en los azules y hermosos cabellos de la maga de agua*

Juvia al sentir el frio cuerpo del mago pero con un cálido sentimiento, se tranquilizo...Ya cuando al fin se pudo relajar dijo:  
-Esta bien Gray-sama *con una sonrisa* Juvia esperará tu respuesta *triste mirada* así no me correspondas…

-Gracias Juvia...

Después de lo ocurrido, han pasado 3 semanas desde que Juvia se declaro a Gray, ella ha estado muy deprimida y casi no se la pasa en el gremio. Por su parte, Gray está más callado que de costumbre y no ha buscado pelea con Natsu últimamente, todos en el gremio murmuran y cierta albina detrás de la barra lo mira con cierta preocupación y lo llama...  
-Gray, ¿Qué te pasa? sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa *Lo dice con una cálida sonrisa, típica de ella*.  
-Pues, Mira, para serte sincero... han pasado cosas muy raras últimamente... Contesta Gray sin muchas ganas.

*La albina pone una cara de no entender mucho* -Eh? ¿Qué es Gray?

... Mira, ¿puedes guardarme un secreto?... *la mira con un sonrojo* E-es que Juvia… Juvia se me declaro hace 3 Semanas... y pues, no sé en realidad que pienso de eso, realmente no sé si pueda responderle... *baja la mirada* Creo que soy el que ocasionó que casi no venga al gremio... ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Ara Ara Gray así que era eso… Pues deberías hacer lo que te diga tu corazón... Muchas veces el corazón es que te puede dar la respuesta a tus dudas con respecto a tus sentimientos... pero no debes de reprimirlos ya que por eso ocurren los malos entendidos y las confusiones de tus sentimientos...

-Es por eso mismo Mira, no sé que piense mi corazón acerca de eso, *agachando la mirada* No se qué hacer, pero tomare en cuenta lo que me dijiste *le regala una sonrisa* Gracias Mira... Creo que por hoy me iré a mi casa, vendré mañana, adiós mira! *dice parándose de su asiento y saliendo por la puerta del gremio*

- Lucy y Natsu llegan a la barra donde mira y ven a Gray irse y Lucy con curiosidad le pregunta:  
- Neee Mira-san, ¿Por qué Gray se va tan temprano?, Parece como si estuviese triste, *lo dice en forma preocupada* Verdad Natsu?  
- !Siii! Mira! ¿Qué le pasa al hielito?, Esta como deprimido y casi no peleamos *lo dice haciendo un puchero* ¿Que pasa Mira?  
La albina les regala una sonrisa y les dice: -Solo son problemas de amor... Dicho esto Mira se va donde los otros magos a servirles cerveza y atenderlos Mientras Natsu y Lucy Ponen una cara de Eh? ...

Fuera del Gremio, en las calles de Magnolia…

...  
Gray caminaba hacia su apartamento pensativo, hablándose y contradiciéndose en su mente:

-**_¿Qué hago? No creí que Juvia hablara en serio las veces anteriores, pero esta vez... No, no quisiera romperle el corazón, pero... ashh! Maldita sea! ¿Por qué?, _** Se decía así mismo el mago de Hielo, haciendo gestos feos en la calle asustando a la gente...  
Iba a doblar a la esquina en el parque de Magnolia cuando Cierta chica de cabellera Azul llama la atención de Gray sonriendo de medio lado dispuesto a irse donde la chica para hablar, pero se detiene en seco y se esconde detrás de unos arbustos ya que la chica no se encontraba sola...

El chico de cabello blanco tenia a la chica de agua acorralada mientras ella lo miraba sin emoción alguna...el chico de cabello banco le dice  
-Oye juvia, ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar hoy por la noche? *Lo dice con su típica mirada de enamorado*, puede que pase algo mas entre nosotros, si quieres, obviamente...  
-Juvia no sabe que decir Lyon-sama… *La maga de agua pensó que podría distraerse ya que no había vuelto a hablar con Gray sobre su confesión y toma una decisión*

-B-Bueno Lyon-sama, acepto tu oferta *con una falsa sonrisa*  
-* Lyon con una gran sonrisa * ¡Está bien juvia! ¿Qué te parece hoy a las 8:00 de la noche? ...  
- Esta bien Lyon-sama, pasa por mi casa..*con su sonrisa falsa* Estaré Lista…

Dicho Esto, Juvia se marcha a su hogar y Lyon se va por otro camino. Mientras un Gray escondido detrás de los arbustos estaba supremamente sorprendidos por las palabras que le dijo Juvia a Lyon, y se sorprendió a un mas al escuchar el ''acepto'' por parte de Juvia, no sabía que pensar, Juvia lo estará olvidando? Donde quedo las palabras de ella al decir que ella esperaría su respuesta? No, definitivamente no dejaría que Lyon se quedara con ella, era de el... un momento... ¿DESDE CUANDO ERA DE EL? ¿Qué cosas está pensando? ... *En ese preciso instante recordó lo que dijo la albina…

*Flashback*

-Pues deberías hacer lo que te diga tu corazón...muchas veces el corazón es que te puede dar la respuesta a tus dudas con respecto a tus sentimientos... pero no debes de reprimirlos ya que por eso ocurren los malos entendidos y las confusiones de tus sentimientos...

*Fin de Flashback*

Claro... Así que Era eso... *dio una risa melancólica recordando que Juvia siempre estaba con él a todo momento…*

*Flashback*

-Gray-samaaaaa!, Llega Juvia al lado de Gray el cual estaba al lado de la barra Hablando con Elfman sobre cosas de hombres, Juvia esta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrándole una misión a Gray para que salieran juntos. –Oh, Juvia! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque estas tan feliz? ¿Ocurre algo? *Mostrándole una media sonrisa*

–Oh Gray-sama, es que Juvia estaba pensando si quiere ir con ella a una misión! *Mostrándole el papel de misiones, el cual pagaban muy bien* ¿Gray-sama irá con Juvia? *Mientras Juvia estaba imaginando ella y Gray solos en la misión y las cosas que podrían ocurrir, según ella*

-Lo siento Juvia, Pero tengo que salir con Lucy y Natsu a una misión, cuando llegue Erza, busca a otra persona con quien ir! Como Gajeel o Lissana! *Lo dice despreocupadamente*

-Oh, Esta bien Gray-sama, *Con la mirada triste y una media sonrisa* será en otra ocasión entonces, eh… Adiós Gray-sama. Dicho esto la maga de agua salió del Gremio dejando la misión en la tabla de misiones.

-Oyee! Gray decirle que No a una chica ¡No es de Hombres!, Dice Elfman con los brazos cruzados, -¿Por qué no fuiste con ella? Se nota que ella quería ir solo contigo

-Nah, no creo de todos modos, en serio tengo que ir de misión con los chicos, Oh, mira! Llego Erza, Adiós Elfman.

*Fin Flashback*

…. Esta y muchas cosas más, fueron las estupideces que en las que Gray fue duro con ella, En la Isla Tenrou, cuando peleo con Meredy, Erza me dijo que me iban a matar y ella… Ella arriesgó su vida por… por mí…. Igual Contra el Dragonoide, Siempre me apoyo cuando los demás dudaban… Siempre… me apoyo…

- Fui un idiota… Que estúpido de mi parte ocultar mis sentimientos hacia ella y aparentar que no... *Mira con una sonrisa de medio lado* Entonces sí... me gusta Juvia... Quisiera darme una oportunidad con ella, Pero en este momento hay un problema mayor... *alza la mirada con enojo* Lyon me la va a quitar...  
*Se levanta de entre los arbustos* -Entonces a las 8 eh? No esperaras mi llegada... Juvia...

Dicho esto se marcho...


End file.
